


Constractual Lover 2

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom, Y·Y
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	Constractual Lover 2

1.

当那个人把手中的巨额支票云淡风轻地递到丰田面前的时候，山田真正意识到他用自己的双手把自己给卖了。

卖给了中岛裕翔。

“真是不容易啊。”

中岛选了一家不是很起眼的咖啡店的拐角位置，示意山田坐下以后自己才坐下，从公文包里拿出一沓用文件夹包好的纸张推到山田的面前。

山田看了看桌子上躺着的干净工整的文件封面简短的两行字，顿觉世界的黑暗。

“这个是我已经拟好的合同，还没有定稿姑且先给你看一下，既然是契约结婚的话有这个也比较安心吧。”

“为了不让你以为我是骗子，后面还附着我母亲的体检报告，当然了你对我来说也没什么值得骗的，你完全不用担心。”

需要把话说得这么难听吗。

山田撇撇嘴，潦草地翻了翻体检报告，上面有很多看不懂的数据和医疗用语，中岛有些不耐烦说着是胰腺癌，已经是第二次复发了，实在不放心可以拿去医院问。

合同就摆在旁边，山田却完全没有勇气翻开来看。

什么荒唐的婚姻合同啊，光是听上去就可怕得很，更是不敢想内容里会有什么霸王条款。

虽然这么想着，但事已至此也代表他已经接受自己现在的处境了。

“所以你早就预料到我会来找你是吗？”

“因为我知道你无路可走了。我也是。”

中岛那副眼神就好像揪着山田的把柄要把山田看透一样，让山田根本不敢和他对视，虽然看上去山田没什么要跟他心平气和谈结婚的情绪，中岛还是平心静气地十指相扣把主要的事情先简明扼要搬上台面讲给他听。

“我已经跟我妈说我有了交往对象的事情，我会给你留缓冲的时间，一周后我带你去家里见她，希望你到时候可以好好拾掇自己一番，我倒是无所谓，她是个很在意这种事情的人。”

“如果顺利的话，我们下个月就去提交结婚申请。”

本来情绪很低落的山田听到这话突然变得失常。

“下个月！”

中岛叹气，“我也想给你留时间，但是你知道的，我妈的时间不好说了。”

“不能，假结婚吗……”

山田显然还在做着最后的挣扎。

“我妈是个很严谨的人，为了避免露出破绽，所以不可以。”

“……”

“不要露出这么不情愿的表情了，你现在是在拿钱做事哎。”

真的是吃人嘴短拿人手软，山田委屈但说不出什么来。

“关于生孩子的问题我也仔细考虑过了，毕竟这对你来说不是一件小事，孩子出生后我还会给你一笔钱，价格你来开，开多少我都付得起。”

“我们是各取所需，你也不吃亏。”

虽然事情已经到了这一步，山田还是讨厌他那什么东西都拿钱来衡量的嘴脸，从头到尾对方嘴里喋喋不休的钱钱钱都让他心情很烦躁，他手指尖一下下击打着桌子上的文件夹表面，传达愤愤不平的情绪。

“这样一来我以后可成了有过婚史的人，生的孩子也拱手让人，这对我以后的生活会有很大影响的，你觉得这是用钱就能解决的事情吗？”

中岛一脸你竟然还在跟我讲大道理的惊讶表情，拿起手边的咖啡嘬了一口。

“你难道不是内心清楚并肯定这是可以用钱来解决的事，所以才又找到我的吗？”

“反正你不也是这样的人？为了钱什么都可以做。”

山田听到这些意味深长的挑衅话语，明摆着是要让自己难堪，他想到自己那晚跟这个人在酒店的遭遇，就恼羞成怒。

“只会用钱收买人心的混蛋。”

山田抓起自己面前的咖啡杯，把里面已经放凉还没动过一口的咖啡直冲冲地往中岛的脸上洒过去，气得胸脯一喘一喘起起伏伏，手下没轻没重地扔下咖啡杯就往门外冲。

“真的就这么算了吗？”

“那就把刚刚给你债主大人的钱，一分不差地还回来。”

山田被中岛逐渐抬高的声调勒令停住了脚步，动弹不得，身后的人用手帕擦擦身上的污渍走到他面前，看着他倔强中泛出点滴晶光的眼眸，眼神虽温柔但嘴上依旧不留情面。

“不是我用钱收买你，是你把自己卖给了我。”

2.

中岛倚在驾驶座那边的车门上，抬头看着山田从简陋得快要掉墙皮的公寓楼下来，连下楼梯的时候都响着踏在快要报废老化的铁板梯面上的刺耳声音，山田一路小跑到自己面前，整理了一下他可能自认为还比较拿得出手实际上除了干净没什么特点的连帽衫，然后抬起头来试探自己的眼神。

“还不算很赖。”

“不过我还要提醒你的是，等见到我妈的时候，还是要装得像一点。”

“还需要装什么？”

中岛掰着长长的手指，“第一，要有礼貌，注意言辞，绝对不能爆粗口，我不希望你太过分显露出你来自小户人家的气质。”

山田带着满头的疑问抓住中岛的手指头仰头不满地看着他，“等等，我本来就是从小户人家长大的人啊，你这要我怎么装？既然在意这个你一开始就不要......”

“这也是为了达到我们双方的目的，所以你还是尽量装装吧。第二，就是一定要装作我们非常相爱。”

......这简直比刚才的要求难度上升了不止一个level。

“怎么可能......”

“不困难的，只要表现出你非常爱我就可以了。”

“这对你来说是非常简单的事吗？？”

把有关钱的话题说得不以为意的样子也就算了，这个冷酷商人连七情六欲都没有的吗？

“看来今天要给你上一课了。”

中岛推着山田把他按进副驾驶座，自己也上了车，在驱车回家的路上跟山田讨论了几项容易被发觉破绽的点，山田也不知道自己能不能记得住，到最后直接破罐破摔决定按照现场情况随时准备随机应变。

“从现在开始叫我裕翔。”

听起来显然没有商量的余地，山田磨叽了很久才别别扭扭地从嘴巴里挤出这两个字来，然后抓着安全带的双手又紧了紧，把头偏向窗外故作沉默。

“好可爱啊你。”

“……”

“下一个十字路口如果是红灯的话，就亲亲你好不好？”

“你说什么呢……！”

虽然脸没有冲着中岛，耳朵上微微泛起的红倒是被看得清楚明白。

看到十字路口的红灯映入眼帘的时候，山田竟然真的紧张了起来，又在想这个人一定是在耍弄自己玩吧，来来回回的反复纠结让他开始讨厌自己怎么会有这种像陷入恋爱的人一样摇摆不定的情绪，但中岛真的朝着自己倾身靠近的时候山田怕得双手挡在他的胸口猛地挡住了他。

“你，你干嘛啊……”

中岛低头看了看在自己胸前紧张得都勾起来的手指，又抬头注视山田不安定的神情，没忍住笑了出来。

“你这样到了家绝对会露出破绽的。”

“在你妈妈面前，又不用做这些……”

“那你能做的有哪些？”

山田投降了，他承认他对着这个人什么都做不出来。

毕竟是一点也喜欢不起来的人啊。

但是为什么刚刚心脏要跳到嗓子眼了自己也不清楚。

到达目的地刚下了车山田就开始发誓，他发誓自己从来没有见过这么豪华的宅子，住进这样的复式建筑里一直是他可望而不可即的梦。

中岛打了一下山田的背让他恢复意识并且提醒他可以进门了，山田全程都紧张得想吐，手心不停冒冷汗，也忘了招呼是怎么打的，等他意识过来的时候自己已经坐在客厅里布料华丽的沙发上了，面前是中岛的母亲为他沏好的冒着热气的茶，他实在是太紧张了，以至于过了好久他才发现由美子正在打量着自己的眼神。

“真是可爱的孩子呢。”

“谢谢阿姨……”

“可是……”

山田表情僵硬了起来，看着由美子由慈祥的笑容突然变得严肃的那张脸立刻转头看向中岛的模样，不禁有些惊到。

“我记得我应该和你说过我的要求，裕翔。”

山田看向坐在自己身边的中岛，他对这样的情况不为所动，表情从容不迫。

“你说的那些，不比找一个会让我幸福的人要重要得多吗？”

“我也是为了你的幸福才提出那些要求的，而且我不光要为你考虑，还要为公司的利益考虑。”

“所以我一定要跟你介绍的那些名媛千金结婚，才能达到双赢的目的吗？”

“是的，起码只有家境相称，才能够做到理解你，辅佐你，为中岛家献力，对Casa Segura在外的名誉也百利而无一害。”

“我不需要，凉介是最理解我的人。”

在这之前，山田都因为太过严肃的氛围没有办法插进去一句话，他好像也有些懂了中岛的苦衷，直到听到刚才的那句话，他突然觉得自己是不是也该说点什么，他看到中岛看了自己一眼，是以前截然不同的眼神，山田不敢多想到底有什么不同。

“妈，我从小就事事听你的安排，我没有任何怨言，但是只有结婚对象，我想要选择自己真正爱的人。”

由美子也是第一次听到自己的儿子义正言辞地说着跟自己的意见截然相反的话，空气一瞬间陷入了死寂，山田看着正在对视的母子二人，又大气都不敢喘出声了。

“而且。”

中岛起身想去楼上拿东西，山田实在害怕在这种压抑的气氛下变成跟由美子共处的场面，明明跟中岛也不是多么熟悉的关系，但是在这一刻山田怕得下意识想去抓中岛的衣服，虽然没有抓到，中岛还是细心地发现了，他回过头，投给山田一个温柔出水试图让他安定的眼神。

“我只是去拿个东西，你在这乖乖等着。”

山田保证，这样的眼神他没见过。

山田转而用试探的眼神看着由美子，发现对方又恢复了刚刚的和蔼可亲。

“真是不好意思，让你见笑了。”

“没关系的……”

“但是山田君，为什么会喜欢我们家裕翔？”

完了，是之前没有背过标准答案的问题。

山田结结实实被问题哽住的表情，由美子看在眼里，心里也自然如明镜。

“他很温柔，对我很好……”

“其实山田君直说也没有关系的，毕竟我真的见得多了，即使你承认是为了钱，我也完全不会生气的。”

由美子说完自己都忍不住哂笑起来，山田对于由美子笑中带刺的话更是无法反驳，毕竟真的两个人如果没有金钱关系，是不会走到这一步的。

“我，我不是的……”

苍白无力的反驳被中岛的下楼声打断了，他把手里的白纸递给由美子，然后坐在了离山田更近的地方，山田看着由美子举着那张白纸表情逐渐僵硬，向中岛的侧脸投去疑问的眼神。

“凉介他已经怀孕了。”

“我只爱凉介一个人，我的妻子不是凉介的话，就不行。”

山田一脸惊恐地看着中岛，发觉中岛在自己背后掐了一把之后表情马上恢复了正常，盯着由美子手里的那张纸发呆。

“所以裕翔，你只是在通知我而已吗？”

由美子显然已经有些动怒，然而山田意识到这样的紧急状况，竟比中岛还抢先一步站了起来，深深地埋下头向由美子鞠躬。

“我是真心喜欢裕翔的……！我一定会好好照顾裕翔的……请，请给我证明的机会！”

我，我在干什么啊！

不过说实话，当山田听到刚才中岛的一番话时，他竟有些感动，差点忘记自己正身处戏中。

看到自己的儿子也起身请求自己的成全，由美子把手中荒唐的孕检报告扔到茶几上，心里打着算盘，想着既然已经怀孕，如果不结婚的话，外界的流言蜚语一定会对公司产生不好的影响，索性还是妥协。但她依然还是隐隐觉得，自己的儿子跟这孩子的事情不简单。

由美子扔下一句随你喜欢然后缓缓走上楼梯之后，中岛用眼神向山田传来了成功的讯号。

3.

此时此刻的山田在心里默默地扎着小人。

那天把由美子说服后，中岛立刻就开着飞车载着山田去了民政局抓了两张结婚申请，没过几天山田就收到了要求自己搬去他家的简单通知。

收拾收拾行李跟着中岛到家时已经是晚上了，刚进门中岛就拖着山田的巨大行李箱到了二楼自己的房间门口，山田从中岛身后探出头向房间里张望，里面赫然摆着的是一张双人床。

山田拽住自己的行李，“你，你要我睡这间？”

“对啊，我们睡这间。”

山田听了一脸惊恐，试图逃走。

“不用麻烦了，我睡书房就可以了。”

中岛一脸无语，放下行李箱就想问问山田什么意思。

“你在说什么鬼话，我们是夫妻，同居第一天开始分房睡算怎么回事？之前跟我妈说的那些你要用实际行动推翻吗。”

“我们还不是呢！”

山田较真地纠正着根本就没有意义的问题。

“那好，那我们现在就来谈谈正事吧。”

山田拖拉着脚步挪到中岛的电脑桌前坐在他旁边，把对方摊在桌面上的合同拿起来读。

读着读着，山田还是不明白自己现在到底在做什么。

“甲方、乙方在婚姻关系存续期间，只要双方的行为不影响婚姻关系的存续，双方均有喜欢上婚姻关系之外的第三人的权利。若一方的行为对另一方的名誉造成损害或危及婚姻关系的存续，无过错方有向过错方要求支付精神抚慰金的权利。”

这，这根本就是强人所难嘛。

山田是这么想的，嘴上也是这么说的。

“那如果我有了喜欢的人，和对方就连见面也怕被发现，必须处处小心，有时候根本防不胜防啊。”

“那你就不要喜欢上别人不就好了。”

中岛依旧说得轻描淡写。

“你之前给我钱的时候也没说过，接受那笔钱后要做的事情包括这些！”

“这都是为了维护我们的婚姻，跟我先前跟你说的相比并没有超纲，有什么不妥吗？我还觉得加上这条不用限制你去喜欢别人，是比较宽松的条款了呢。你要是做不到，那你就只有喜欢我这一个选择了。”

霸，霸王条款！才不是什么宽松条款！

山田气得脸通红，翻皱了手上的合同。

“那你呢！你要是喜欢上别人呢？”

中岛瞥了山田一眼，“我不需要担心这种问题。”

也是吼，毕竟你这种冷血商人对什么事情都无所谓。

“关于婚生子女的问题：若甲方乙方结束婚姻关系，婚生子女由甲方抚养，甲方向乙方支付报酬，乙方无需支付抚养费。”

这根本就是把自己的亲生骨肉卖掉。

“这一条我记得我当初跟你说明了。”

“我记得啦，只是给阿姨看的那个孕检报告到底是怎么回事啊！”

“那个啊，稍微用了一点途径。”

中岛搓搓手指示意山田。

这个人真的是为了达到目的什么都能做得出来啊！

山田看到后面“乙方丧失探视权”的字样以后，实在是觉得接受无能，最霸王的一条非它莫属了。

“为什么连探视都不可以？”

“你要知道，我们的婚姻本来就不是建立在感情的基础之上的，所以你对这个孩子也不应该有什么感情。”

“你这个人怎么这么冷血无情？我自己的亲生骨肉，我怎么可能做到没有感情？”

“之前的那笔钱，不够买你这份感情的吗。”

中岛毫不心虚地看着山田一本正经地这样说着，山田看着他那样的眼神，眼里止不住泛起了泪花，声音也变得颤抖起来。

这个人，为什么能这么面无表情地说出这样无情的话呢……

“你太过分了……”

“……我说过了我们是各取所需，我没有欺负你，也没有强买强卖。”

只要说到钱这个筹码，山田就失去了任何可以拒绝的余地，他觉得自己好卑微。毕竟带他走出之前那个困境的人是中岛裕翔，但是他现在决定接受和去做的这一切，和之前所做的交易，是对等的吗？他是不是又走进了一个新的困境呢？

他忍不住这样想。

“我签总行了吧……”

山田紧握着笔，在签名的地方划拉一通，然后抹了一把脸跑进了洗手间，反锁上门，在门的另一边捂着嘴巴忍不住掉泪。

事到如今还能怎么样呢，已经没有回头路了。

4.

山田已经在浴室里呆了一个多小时了。

中岛并不是什么冷血动物，这一点山田可能误会他了，中岛看了看腕上的表，竟然开始怀疑那人在浴室里会不会一个想不开寻短见。而且他也知道自己刚才话说重了，看到对方泪眼汪汪的自己心里竟然泛上一股酸。

中岛走到洗手间门口敲敲门，“喂，你晕在里面了？怎么还不出来？”

“那个……”

“怎么了？”

“浴，浴巾……”

哦，还没有告诉他要用哪条浴巾。

中岛顺势就要走进去，转了一下门把手发现门是锁死的。

撇嘴。

“那你倒是把门给我打开啊，都是夫妻了锁什么门啊？”

话音刚落门就被小心翼翼地打开，一个身上还冒着热气的山田露着半张脸躲在磨砂玻璃的后面，像只小动物一样小心翼翼地看着一脸无奈的中岛。

……

中岛从墙上的架子底下抽了一条叠好的浴巾递给他，看着他有些肿肿的眼睛。

刚才在房间里的时候好像一点也没听见这家伙在洗澡的时候偷偷哭的声音，再一看现在对方的可怜模样，想必一定是倔强地费了很大劲才不让自己听见的吧。

“冷血中岛”的内心有一点点动摇。

“快围上啊。”

“……你先出去啊。”

山田虽然接过浴巾了，但还是躲在门后不动弹跟中岛僵持着，这让抱着胳膊在门口等的中岛有点烦躁，他揪着浴巾的一头就连物带人从门后拽了出来，香软的一团正好落进自己怀里。

急速迫近的距离让山田一时没能反应过现状来，接下来的事情让他发现，迎接他的不仅仅是拥抱这么简单的展开。

对方衣领间散发的熟悉香味，让山田又想起了两个人初遇的场景。

自从那晚以后，再也没有跟他这么亲近过。

他把自己按在洗手间的门上，用湿润柔软的双唇溶化着自己的，不知道是因为浴室的水蒸气还是什么，被他手抚摸着的脸颊也变得绯红滚烫，双唇好不容易挣脱束缚之后用手揪着他的衣领怒视着他无声地抵抗，然而对方根本没有感受到一丝威胁，又一次凑上来吸住自己的舌尖强势地深吻。

“你干嘛啊……！”

“练习。”

“什么啊！”

山田红着脸一喘一喘地调整呼吸。

“为了不被看出我们之间有什么猫腻，这种事情一定要多做才可以。”

“凡事熟能生巧，你要有随时吻起来都不会觉得奇怪的觉悟才行。”

山田听罢浑身就跟被扒了一层皮一样赤裸裸，他为现在胸腔还在剧烈震动的自己感到生气。

这种事情，以后真的要成为习惯吗……

“来来，换人换人。”

中岛一边推山田出洗手间的门一边开始脱衣服准备洗澡，脱到一半裸着上身凑近山田的耳朵。

“结婚申请我已经填好放在桌上了。”

“老婆，请多指教。”

山田听到中岛给他的新称谓大惊失色，乱叫着逃一样地离开中岛的视线，已经完成一半的结婚申请就在桌上好好放着。

山田盯着中岛的名字看了许久，才坐下拿起旁边的笔慢条斯理地填好自己的信息。

笔杆还是温热的，嘴唇也还带着他的余温。

他很清楚自己做了一个重要的决定。

印章按下又离开纸张落下印记的瞬间，预示着他不可思议的生活的开始。

……


End file.
